


Stay | Supercorp oneshot

by Alicia_Keaton



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Quarantine, SuperCorp, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Keaton/pseuds/Alicia_Keaton
Summary: When everything is falling apart, Kara tries to find hope and not give up.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Stay | Supercorp oneshot

I was lying in bed looking at the ceiling, trying really hard to hold back my tears. I was afraid to move, thinking Lena was asleep, but then I heard her whisper "It is over". Somehow in that moment I forgot how to breath and needed to remind myself how to do so. I knew it was bad I just never thought that bad. I didn't know what to do. Talk? Pretend I didn't hear that? I tried my best not to let the tears get out, I covered my mouth with my hand and closed my eyes. It can't be over, it won't. I won't let it.

***

I couldn't sleep at night, so as soon as the sun started rising I got up, quietly went to the leaving room and turned on the TV. Before I could put the volume down the reporter loudly said "... quarantine includes everyone. All public locations are closed until further notice, that excludes supermarkets and pharmacies which would be open for three hours daily." I put the volume down looking up at Lena, who just came out of my bedroom wearing only her silky pyjama top. We stared at each other sinking in the new information. Could this be my chance to make this right? I felt horrible and selfish as soon as this thought escaped my mind... But I couldn't help myself. She joined me on the couch, unfortunately keeping distance. Her long dark hair covered her face and I wanted so badly put it behind her ear. I think she noticed me staring, because she did it herself. She then cleared her throat, to break the awkward silence. We were never before like this, we could always somehow work everything out, but now you could cut the tension with a knife. Again, I never screwed up so greatly before. 

"This situation is... Well... Uncomfortable." She sighed. " However, with some ground rules, we can make this work"

She sounded so cold. Her clenched jaw and icy stare made her look even more hostile. She didn’t look like my Lena, rather like a statue. I felt my eyes going moist again, but I knew I deserved it, so I gazed down and got my act together. 

"Sure Lee" I nervously twisted my fingers "whatever you need, I will make this work."

She knew what I really meant, we stared at each other for a while again, I could see the pain in her eyes which made it that much worse. I started scanning my living room, looking at anything but the love of my life slipping through my fingers. How can she ever forgive me when I don't know if I can do that myself? 

***

Week later.

Today was my turn to make dinner. I was chopping the vegetables for a stir fry, which took me way longer than it should, especially taking under consideration my speed, but in my defence the regular motion of the knife was quite calming. The view of Lena wrapped in a blanked on the couch was also the reason, why I didn’t mind spending so much time in the kitchen. I knew it wouldn't be easy to win her back but my heart ached everytime she ignored what I said or sat on the opposite side of the table. I took a deep breath, looking nervously up at Lena more and more often as the meal was almost ready. I tried again putting our plates next to each other. In my surprise, today she didn't move her’s, but sat next to me. 

"Well... " She started with her voice lacking in emotions. "We are running out of food. Tomorrow I can go grocery shopping for a change"

"I appreciate it, but I think I should go as I can't get infected, because..."

"... You are Supergirl." She said angrily, emphasising my superhero name and aggressively stabbing a piece of tofu with her fork which made me startle a bit. I closed my eyes for a second.

"Lena, I'm so..." I tried to say, looking deep into her eyes.

"Sorry. I know you are. Pity it's not enough." She stood up unexpectedly. "I'm not hungry."  
She stormed out and went to my bedroom. I hid my face in my hands, taking few deep breaths. I assured myself again it will pass, but I was not so sure about it anymore.

***

Three weeks later.

There was progress. Not a big one, but still... It's something. She sits through all meals next to me and doesn't storm out anymore. She isn't talking to me yet, but finally I have some hope again. I think we both are in need for some human contact, even if she doesn't admit it. I just finished making popcorn and was carrying two bowls to the living room area. I handed one to Lena, who was stretching her legs on the couch and with the second one I curled up in an armchair. I took the remote and turned on the movie.

"Oh no!" Lena started protesting as soon as the movie started. " We are not watching Titanic. No way."

"But why not!" I moaned. I really felt like watching the classic.

"I just can't deal with another romance. Primarily with one that is over two hours long." She looked at me with disapproval.

I pouted hoping it will work and it kind of did, just not in the way I expected. I saw a bit of amusement in Lena's eyes and how she was trying to cover it. I sighed and gave her remote grinning a bit. 

"Fine, you choose today."

I saw her excitement and even I felt it for a moment. Until I saw the movie she decided to play was Jurassic World. It's going to be a long night. Even though I wasn’t really a big fan of a bloodbath on the screen, which is ironic, I couldn’t stop smiling, because of seeing again my Lena. I bit my lip and glanced at her every one in a while. I couldn’t even focus on the plot, she looked too carelessly beautiful.

***

Two weeks later.

Things have changed. It almost felt like we were back to normal. I was just coming back from the supermarket, carrying two full bags of goods. Maybe I have super strength, but only two hands, so when I opened the front door with my elbow one of the bags almost fell. Here the super speed came handy, as I caught it just before it could touch the ground. 

"I'm home!" I screamed, probably to loudly. I was already so hungry that I couldn't wait for dinner. 

"Oh good, I'm starving." Lena replied. "Is it going to take long? I thought of having a bath."

"A bit, go for it." I replied with a smile, turning around to face her, after putting the groceries on the counter. 

She gave me in response that beautiful smile of her’s, that lights up her whole face. She then went straight to the bathroom. I was actually, very relieved that she wouldn’t be around, looking over my shoulder, as I was preparing dinner. She truly had perfect timing. I wanted it to be ready before she finishes, so I quickly started unpacking groceries. I thought it through. I needed something quick, healthy and impressive. I popped linguini in boiling water, fried some prawns with spinach and went to set the table. I dug out of a cabinet some candles and nervously lighted them up. “Calm down” I said to myself. “You’re Supergirl. If your hands don’t shake while your carrying a plane, they probably shouldn’t now”. I heard Lena getting out of the bath, so I rushed to finish the pasta and placed it on the table. With some time left, I checked myself in the mirror "Get your ass together Kara, just take a deep breath". I took my own advice and calmed a bit down. After all, only everything is at stake. 

"Kara..." I heard Lena's surprised voice coming from behind. "What is going on?"

"I wanted to prepare something special for you" I said excitedly, running my fingers through my hair. There were no glasses to push back.

We headed silently to the table. I pushed back the chair for her and sat down myself.

"Look, I screwed up... and I need you to know that the only reason I lied was to protect you." She put her hand over mine and looked deep into my eyes. 

In that moment I realized. She forgave me, it felt so liberating I could fly. I just smiled and swallowed loudly. I knew it was now or never so I stood up, then got on one knee and watched Lena cover her mouth in shock. Her eyes were wide open, filling up with tears.

"Lena, I love you. I always have and I always will. I promise I will never lie to you again. You mean everything to me. You are my whole world and I don’t want to live without you. Will you marry me?"

She bursted into tears and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yes!" She said as she she pulled back a bit and our foreheads touched. "I Love you, Kara Danvers-Luthor."

I let out a giggle.

"I Love you too, Lena Danvers-Luthor."

Then, our lips met as we were both tired of waiting. At first it was delicate, but then we realised how much we missed each other. Lena slightly opened her mouth as an invitation. She didn’t have to wait long for my reaction. She moaned in pleasure. I took her in my arms and a second after she was laying in our bed. Our eyes met. She nodded so I took off her blouse. We both were indeed starving, but it had nothing to do with food.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of this short story, which I wrote about a year ago, but kinda didn’t have courage to post it as one: it’s my first work, second: English is not my first language. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!  
>    
> Alicia xxx


End file.
